Thats not true
by awesomenerd95
Summary: when wilson blames House for ambers death, how will House deal with the guilt? How far will he fall, and with out Wilson to chatch him, who will? Will he be able to get back up, will he resort to somthing drastic? House/Wilson friendship NOT romance
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for choosing my story to read, please review and tell me what you think the first part of this story is houses POV, does it sound like him is it OOC? please let me know if you like the first chapter and would like me to continue thanks

Don't own house

* * *

_It can't be my fault…right? I wasn't the doctor that gave her the damn pills, I wasn't the truck that crashed into the bus…but I was the ass that called her in the middle of the night and got her on the bus. _

He sat hunched over whisky bottle in hand, it felt comfortable there, familiar unchanging, he hated change and recently there was a lot of it.

_Why…why did I have to call her, _the doctor pondered while taking a long drink from his bottle, it's what he did when he was upset his form of therapy, a bottle wouldn't judge or criticize him, wouldn't make him fell venerable, and actually made him fell nothing, numbness... sweet numbness. He stared at the clear bottle hard.

_She's dead because I couldn't handle the pain and decided to get drunk of my ass _He flung the bottle across the room rage shaking him, he watched at it hit the wall and shattered in tiny pieces, glass raining to the floor, images of the bus accident flooded him all the broken glass, he shook his tired head hard trying in vain to rid the vivid images that plagued him. He caught his image in the broken shards he was as he looked broken. And now the only person that could actually tolerate him now hated him.

_Well, happy now, got what you wanted solved the puzzle; how long it would take for your friendship to fail, you had to push it see where it would break, now you have your answer, _he thought spitefully to himself

_got to close people out got to close emotion out, if you don't try to let people in then you can't be rejected can't be hurt, if you're an ass then you don't mind being rejected who wouldn't hate an ass its predictable expected but if you tried to let down your guard and tried and got burned it would hurt too much. Well I've managed to do that to build walls and shut out everyone until it feels like sometimes I think I've lost my capability of feeling what normal people do…if iv cut myself off from all that why am I in so much pain now? _

Wilson's words rang in his ears like a relentless echo, "it should have been just you on that bus, it should be you in the hospital, on that table, you should be the one dying, not her…I'm done house for good"

"Wilson" House had pleaded

"no, I don't know why I stuck around in the first place, I don't want to see you ever again…I…I hate you!" and there it was the sword that had hit the diagnostion right where it hurt the worst his friend hated him and wished him dead

House was brought back to the present warm tears streaked down his face stinging his dry skin.

"I'm sorry Wilson…I tried..." House shook his head _no James didn't mean it, he was mad and overreacting…right? He doesn't want me dead…_the idea came to him, if his only friend hated him what was left to live for, did he value his life any way he risked it twice for Wilsons sake would he give him what he wanted, House dead. The conflicting ideas tore at the poor blue eyed man, he wanted to live, he thought. _I'll just call him and find out and end the puzzle. _This puzzle was anything but fun.

* * *

You know you want to review


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update, I'm back in school. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if I get review I will post another this weekend, thanks guys, read enjoy, review.

Warning: Therese some language in this chapter because of the intensity. (I Think one or two bad words)

Disclaimer: don't own House md

* * *

He clutched the phone to his ear, knuckles turning white, desperate to hear Wilsons voice, something to tell him he didn't need to do what he was going to do. The phone continued to ring

"Come on, come on" House mumbled impatiently

"Hello" the annoyed voice sounded from the other end, House's heart nearly skipped a beat at the sound of his friend's cold voice.

"What do you want" Wilson forced through clenched teeth using every fiber in his body not to lash out at House.

"I…uhh…I just…need a favor," It was surprisingly difficult for him to talk to Wilson now he felt so ashamed, he just wanted a few consoling words, but now he was starting to think he didn't deserve them.

A cold chuckle sounded from the other end of the phone. Something inside Wilson snapped and all the anger and sadness he had held in after the events of Amber's death came pouring out of him, even if he wasn't entirely mad at just House he finally found a way to channel those feelings. He channeled it all towards his pour unexpecting friend.

"Why did I suspect anything different from you House, the fact that you had the nerve to even…you're a cruel, self-centered, son-of-a bitch, you killed amber! You killed her!" He had gone too far he couldn't stop the rest from tumbling from his shaking lips. "There's not a day that goes by that I don't wish that it had been you to die instead of her, at least the world would be a little less fucked up without you in it! Rot in hell House" Venom dripping in his words, hate laced though like a pattern in a spiders web.

An unthinkable pain struck house radiating throughout him spreading like fire through his veins. He sat there, still clutching the phone his face a ghostly pale. A profound hatred then quickly filled the spot of pain, hatred of himself. Every word Wilson said was true.

_Oh my god, what have I done I didn't mean that…did I? _Wilson thought to himself

"House…" Wilson said attempting to make his voice warmer but was still shaking from adrenaline, making him sound angry.

"Ok, I at least owe you that….goodbye Wilson" House dropped the phone to the flour

Nothing but a long beep from the disconnected phone sounded throughout Wilson's empty apartment. Wilson sat there stunned into silence by his friends chilling words, it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge, and a deathly chill slowly ran down his back one vertebra at a time. He willed himself to move, but his body refused to react. And the one question ran through his head

_Do I really want House…dead?_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guy's thanks for the reviews I love to read them, and I'm happy to find that some of you have read and reviewed my other story as well "nightmare!" Sorry if there is spelling or grammar errors it's about 1 in the morning right now and I don't have a lot of time during the day to update so sorry but ill update again later today. Read, enjoy, review. Thank you

* * *

_Wilson wants me dead…Wilson__wants me…dead _His heart pounded, his head clouded with rage and pain. He leapt from the couch, his leg screamed in protest as he furiously limped to his bookcase. He reached to the top and pulled out a small wooden box, he fingered the cold surface with his fingers, and then looked to the door. If he did this it would be finale, Wilson wouldn't come to his rescue this time,he probably wouldn't even come to his funeral, unless it was to dance on his grave.

He allowed himself to slowly slide down the bookshelf each shelf scratching his back on the way down. He continued to stare at the door wishing Wilson would come through with beers and pizza ready to watch stupid movies. But he wouldn't, he would never see House as a friend again.

Once again he could feel the warm tears streak down his cheeks. He had nothing left and for the first time the reality of being completely and utterly alone hit him, like a tsunami smashing into the soft weak earth. He hastily opened the box and marveled at its contents, there lye syringes filled with beautiful gleaming morphine, his escape, his freedom…his end.

Wilson continued to sit ridged on his couch. His mind fumbled over itself. One part told him;_ House is in trouble, I have to help him. GET OFF YOUR ASS AND HELP HIM_! And the other part sneered; _his just having a pity party nothing bad is going to happen, I mean do I really want to drive all the way over there just to find the ass drunk on his couch. _The inner conflict tore through out him until a louder voice rang in his head something deep within his sub-conscious told him to get up.

The diagnostician's shaking hands tied a rubber strip around his arm, causing his large purple vein to stick out, he shoved the needle into his arm and released the contents, intently watching every last drop being pushed into his vein… Nothing. The pain still tearing at the corners of his being. He eagerly shoved another needle into his flesh.

Nothing

Then another

Nothing

His hands picking up speed, the tips of his fingers tingling at the feel of the syringe, hands shaking madly. All he could focus on was ending the pain, ending the hurt, ending every thing

Then another

Nothing

Then another

Then another

Now all he could do was wait, he knew it wouldn't be long either he could finally feel it working through his system contorting his vision. He could feel the sweat coating his forehead, his breathing becoming rapid and uneven, and his chest tightening. Not long at all.

Wilson's shaky legs barely holding him up, as he raced down the parking lot to his car. He speed off down the desolate streets in the dark, the light of the street lamps blurs running down the sides of his car. Even as he rushed to Houses aid, he couldn't help but have the one question nag in the back of his head.

Both had only one question they could think of

_Do I care if I die? _

_Do I care if he dies? _

* * *

Ok I know this chapter is short, I'm sorry but hopefully I will be able to update again later today when it's not still obscenely early in the morning like it is now (1:40).

Thank you for reading and please review


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long delay please forgive me I'v been so busy and sick on top of it, any who please read, enjoy, and comment. Reviews make me smile

Don't own house, if I did I could stare at Hugh Laurie's ocean blue eyes and rugged features in person oh and gawk at R.S.L flawless hair and smile..Drool...

Let the story commence!

* * *

House lie there staring at the door willing it to open, to revile Wilson standing behind it hand on hips, wearing a hideous tie…but he wouldn't, he never would again. House could fell another torrent of tears flood him, shaking his weak body. He was done waiting, done feeling pain, done screwing everything up he cared about, he just wanted to be _done_. He let himself stop fighting the inevitable, and gave himself up to the clutches of the darkness that would be him doom. He now felt the drug running through him more than ever, a feeling once of adrenaline now just felt tiring and peaceful. Darkness played at the corners of his vision.

_Any minute now _he thought

_Any second now…. _

* * *

Wilson stood outside of houses door staring at the knob.

_What will I see? What do I want to see? Do I want House dead? _

He continued to stare at knob as if it had large teeth that would bit him if he tried to open it.

* * *

The old doctor could feel the grip of death slowly suffocating him it was an eerily peaceful sensation. He let out a weak sinicale chuckle

_They were rite, I lived alone and now….I'm going to die alone. _

His vision became blurry as if looking through thick smog, only letting him see the silought of the room. His head rolled back and hit the book case with a thud; His body too weak to hold it up.

The weary man could feel it dragging him under…._this is it. _

He was about to give in to unconsciousness when he heard his door slam open, it sounded so distant but still loud enough for him to hear. He tried with all his strength to make the figure approaching him more recognizable. His curiosity overpowering his will to give up. The fuzzy image lightened ever so slightly. _ Could it be….or this just my drugged mind playing tricks on me? _he assumed it was too good to be true refusing to give himself false hope.

Wilson stared upon the shell of a man with haunted eyes, House was resembled more of a skeleton than a man, his ghostly pale skin clung to his bones, lines of pain more forcefully embedded in his features than before, it was as if he were staring into the face of death itself.

"…House," he asked as if meeting him for the first time. He got to his knees beside the older doctor.  
House just stared not believing what he saw; Wilson saw this and grabbed his friend's frail arms sternly to reassure him he was real. Houses flesh tingled with the failure contact.

Wilson had a thousand things he wanted to say but none reached his lips. House reached out his delicate shaking arms to grab fistfuls of Wilson's shirt trying to confirm his existence. And there he was as real as can be, blue eyes staring into his brown.

"Sorry…" House managed to say between depleting breaths, then closed his eyes.

Wilson held his limb friend as he was swallowed by unconsciousness. The doctor part of Wilson sprang into action, no breathing he checked. The brought his shaking hand to house throat and searched for a pulse in vein. _Come on…Come on…. _

And beneath the surface of his friends cold skin he felt ever so slightly a weak pulsing indicating life. In that moment Wilson answered the question that plagued him on the ride over… _I DON'T want House to die. _

"Come on House, come on" he now shouted what he wanted to say minutes ago

He whipped out his phone and called a person who he thought he wouldn't have to talk to again….Cuddy.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it because there's more where that came from and I'm sure House didn't die…but he's not out of the _woods_ yet…hehe you'll understand this comment in the next chapter. Oh and sorry for grammar and spelling errors my spell check is broken


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sooooo sorry for the obscenely long period of time it took me to update. I've been very sick, and trying to keep up with school and rehearsal, you know life. Thank you so much for your reviews they keep me typing and make me smile J please read, enjoy, review

Disclaimer: don't own House…like usual, but if I ever get sucked in to a strange parallel universe where I do, I'll let you know.

* * *

Wilson held on to the phone like a life in his sweating palms, his knuckles turning white from the strain.

_Come on…come on_ a voice inside his mind boomed with anticipation and fear. Each ring, each second, slowly houses life was dwindling away in his arms.

_Damit cuddy, pick up the phone! _

"Hello," a very professional like voice came through the other end.

Wilson jumped at her voice; it was strange how foreign it now sounded to him. Houses cold body quickly pulled him from his thoughts and brought him of the gravity of the situation at foot, he would have to suppress the tornado of emotions raging in side of him for now, he had to focus.

"Cuddy…" Wilson gasped desperately trying to calm his erratic breathing to make intelligible sentences.

"Wilson…what…"

"No time for that now, I need an ambulance down at Houses apartment now." The oncologists voice stern with urgency.

"What…Why, what happened?" The Dean of medicine quickly went from professional to worried friend.

"He over dosed" He seethed through clenched teeth

_House, you idiot! _

Cuddy sighed loudly "I'm sending them right away" she said plainly before the line was dead and Wilson was stuck listening to the phone beep loudly wining to be turned off.

There was something in her voice that scared him, or what wasn't in her voice. Surprise. Had she expected this to happen, how bad off had he really been? The brown eyed man shook his head hard riding the sympathetic thoughts.

_He did this to himself, he's selfish and did this to himself._

Yet when he looked down at his pale, thin figure and felt his weak thready pulse, and slowly depleting breaths, Wilson couldn't help but feel fear. Fear of losing someone who maybe still meant something to him after all. Cold, icy fear that chilled in his marrow and sent his stomach through loops that would make an acrobat dizzy.

The younger doctor's attention was quickly diverted from the dying man in his arms, to the sound of the door as it screeched in protest as it was flung open. Paramedics filled the tiny apartment. A storm of gloves whirled around him in a practiced ballet, and before he could comprehend anything he was being led in to the back of the ambulance. He felt a huge weight like an anvil being lifted from his chest, he greedily sucked air he hadn't realized he had been holding.

He was swallowed into another dimension of deep thought letting his thoughts drift, trying to solve his inner conflict about his feeling for the unconscious man the lay before him. Letting the ambulance rock him gently, for he felt that no matter how hard he tried to have an allusion of being in control there will always be something to rock him and try to knock him off balance.

* * *

Ok I know it wasn't the longest chapter but I will try to update again this weekend. I promise more action is on it way, and no house won't die, but can't promise he won't be hurt, also next chapter will have cuddy and Houses team involvement. Please review this chapter give thought, ideas, ect.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes I'm alive!

Thank you SOOO much for the kind words and reviews it's been kind of a tough week but when I read your guys reviews they made me smile! I hope you all enjoy your weekend and enjoy this chapter. Read, enjoy, review ;)

PS: don't own house

PSS: sorry to disappoint but this is not House/Cameron just some hinting at a stronger relationship like friendish

* * *

Wilson willed his shacking legs to move behind the speeding gurney that held a lifeless House, he felt as if he were running through mud using jell-o for legs. Whispers and stares stocked them as they ran to the ICU.

"That's that doctor House; it was only a matter of time before he tried to off himself"

"I feel sorry for him, he seemed so…sad lately"

"If you ask me the bastard deserved it" the loud mouth nurse added even though clearly no one asked her.

The oncologist shook his head trying to focus on nothing but the sound of the gurney's wheels gliding across the clinic floor.

* * *

Carmon soft figure sat still in the hard hospital chair blankly staring at the hollow form of a man once so full of life.

"Oh, House will you ever get a break," she said quietly with a sad smile gently rubbing his arm.

His sickly pale skin clung to his bones giving him an eerie resemblance to a skeleton, the bags under his eyes were so dark and purple it looked like he had got punched in the face, and his heaving chest struggling in vain for each painful breath. She could feel tears moisten the corners of her twinkling green eyes. She reached out a gentle hand and stroked the side of his rough face, a small smile played across her lips.

Wilson had been watching the scene from outside Houses room; trying out build the confidence to at least past the thresh hold. Walking into the room would just be admitting that something was wrong, that House was hurt, that he cared House was hurt. Wilson took in a large breath the cold hospitable air stinging his throat, and walked into the small room. His ears were emteatly filled with the humming and beeping of machines.

Cameron turned around calmly to see who it was, but when she did her features turned hard, unwelcoming and shielded. Without another glance she angrily stormed out of the room, making sure that it didn't go without notice that she was angry. Wilson was left standing confused, he didn't talk to the young doctor much, or know much about her except what House told him about her. But that didn't seem to fit her personality unless, she was really angry. The Oncologists curiosity got the best of him and he followed on her heels out the door.

She sensed him behind her and picked up the pace practically running towards the elevator and rite as the doors were closing, a hand jetted out stopping the door and Cameron was greeted by a determined smile by no other than the boy wonder Oncologist, Wilson. He walked in nonchalantly.

"How are you," He tested the water before he dived into a conversation, he didn't know how he would handle it, if it was House he would hate the beating around the bush thing. The shoulder she gave him was so cold he shivered.

"Why are you mad at me?" he finally gave in

"I'm not," Venom dripping in her voice

"Just tell me damit," He normally would never say anything like that he was tiered and stressed, and like his friend had pointed out before he got snippy when he was afraid of losing some one. _Am I afraid of losing House? _

"Fine," She said pointedly and quickly pulled the emergency stop button on the elevator.

It was time for a show down


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to the person that reviewed my last chapter I understand if everyone gave up on my story because of the hiatus but I'm back I promise if you are reading this chapter make sure you read the one before or this won't make much sense. For some reason this chapter was difficult for me but I hope you like it!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Read. Enjoy, Review

* * *

"You're a self-righteous ass," She said as matter-of-factly as possible.

"Wow, don't hold back" he said a little stunned by her outburst

She continued unfazed by his sarcasium. "You…destroyed House…" A cloud of anger and helplessness clouded in her vibrant green irises.

"Ok, that's not fair…"

"Not fair…not fair… I'll tell you what's not fair, everyone pretending like House can't feel pain, he can, you didn't see him after you left, after what you said to him…"

He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but just left it hanging in the silence. His mind ran back through footage of the last month, _what did I say to him? How does she know what I said to him? _

"I was in the differential room looking for House's opinion on a patient, I could hear you yelling at him from there…you told him that you friendship meant nothing to you, and…and that you wish he was dead," She said biting on the last word. She couldn't imagine anyone saying that to a friend, not even House would go that low.

She took a deep breath to steady herself and forced her stern accusing face to soften in sympathy.

"I…understand more than you know the pain of losing someone you love, I really do, and I'm sorry about amber, but House did not kill her. And you can't keep blaming him for that, he risked his life twice, not because of Amber but because _you_ asked him too. You asked a friend you have known for years too practically kill himself for a girl you had known for a month. Then after all of that you left him!" Wilson remained quit wondering if he would have been better off letting her keep her opinions of the situation to herself. After it was obvious Wilson wasn't going to end the awkward silence, she continued,

"House has been taught all his life not to trust people, so he rarely gives that away, and when he does it's a very special gift…he gave that to you Wilson, the thing that scares him the most being vulnerable, but he gave that trust to you…and you just proved his original theory right, you can't trust people."

"He's a big boy, Cameron I can't be holding his hand all the time," He did feel a pang of guilt when hearing it like that, but he pushed the feelings away not wanting to add guilt to the list of confusing feelings.

"You need him just as much as he needs you, and if you're lucky you can still salvage your friendship," She said hope and challenge diluting her rage.

"…There's…there's nothing to salvage…I'm done," He tried to make his voice sound as absolute as possible, but if he was honest with himself, he wasn't so sure.

Without a word or sign of recognition she pulled the emergency stop button and the elevator continued its descent. Right before the large metal doors opened however the Oncologist feverously scrambled for the lever and pulled it hard causing the machine to halt. Cameron continued staring at the door, trying to get the message across she had nothing more to say to him.

"I don't want him to die though…" he was looking for something he didn't know what but he knew it was something.

A small sad smile graced her lips the uncomfortable man was relieved by this tiny gesture and mimicked this smile a little more genuinely than the female doctor.

"House won't die in that hospitable bed… you know why," This reassurance was uplifting to the distraught doctor.

"He's too dam stubborn?" Wilson tried preferring the light tone the conversation was _hopefully _headed.

But the smile deteriated from her left behind by a cold icy presence as cold and detached as a grave.

"He already died…you killed him"

"That's not true!" This time the fiery rage burned with in him. _How dare she accuse me, what happened to him was his own fault, not mine. _

"Isn't it? I don't know what to believe, Unlike House I thought I could believe in people…I guess I was wrong, everybody lies, Wilson." With that she gave the red button one good yank and was out before the doors even opened all the way. Wilson remained cemented to the floor weighted down by his inner contradictions, and Cameron's words hung in his head,_ "everybody lies"_…_am I lying to myself? _

* * *

Next couple will include cuddy and the team they will be more reflective on the events after Wilson left. Thanks for reading 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I know it's been a ridiculous time sense iv last updated my humblest apologies I will stay on top of this story as diligently as possible. The first Italicized part is a cuddy flashback. My spell checks being stupid so I apologize for errors….

Read, enjoy, please please please review!

Disclaimer: don't own House md

* * *

"_Differential diagnosis!" The tiered doctor screeched _

_His colleges continued to stare at him with wary eyes he looked like hell. _

"_House get the hell out of my hospital!" a determined cuddy walked in to the differential room. _

_House made a fake cat noise in the back of his throat, "Kinky! You've heard the legend of what's downstairs by the nurses and now you want a ride." It was a pathetic attempt at banter. He was obviously not well, his clothes hung from him loosely, he was tiered and out of breath. _

"_A little birdie told me you haven't left the hospital in a week" she said putting emphasis on the last word. _

"_Would that happen to be a Jewish philandering birdie, a homey g birdie, or one that defines birdie nature in a totally hot way and goes both ways?" The grey doctor asked shooting suspicious glares at his team. _

"_You're not eating, you're not sleeping…" _

"_Not hungry. Not tiered. I'm fine." He bit down on the last word forcefully, his bloodshot blue eyes burning into Cuddy's. _

"_Not to work at my hospital you're not" She was determined not to lose this one. Entertained colleges stared on, when cuddy and House went at it, it was like to bulls crashing heads. _

"_I'm treating more patients than usual none of them have died, eating and sleeping gets in the way, besides what do you care as long as I'm helping your precious hospital, all is well. People get cured; the morgue gets a break every ones happy." _

_She understood now the cases were keeping him distracted, work was one big deflection, but he was going to have to face the reality that Wilson wasn't there any more, he was going to have to cope…hopefully not in his usual self destructive House way. Her features softened as she kicked in to nurturing mode. House scrunched up his noise in disgust he knew that face. _

"_I understand your going through a rough time with the whole Wilson, Amb…" _

"_I'm fine!" he snapped suggesting otherwise "just…I can't go home…" Cuddy could detect the self loathing he was feeling for begging with her. _

_He looked around the room as if disoriented, his grip on the white board tightened, she thought he was going to be sick. _

"_House…" _

"_Just a little dizzy…" Black dots swirled in his vision before he dropped to his knees knocking over the white board and hitting his head on the ground with a loud thump. _

_His team and Cuddy rushed to the fallen doctor. Hurriedly they checked pulse and breathing, Cuddy flashed his pupils with a flash light._

"_When's the last time he's eaten?" the team all looked at each other with grim faces. _

"_He's probably anemic…" _

Cuddy was stirred from her memory as a familiar Oncologist walked in.

"Wilson," She stood up awkwardly from her desk brushing off invisible lint from her tight brow skirt.

"Soo how are you," she asked weakly, both were surprised how awkward yet how comfortable it felt to back in each other's presence.

"I've been better…" Cuddy walked over and put a warm hand on his shoulder, with a sad sympathetic smile. It slowly vanished as a new thought surfaced.

"Have you ran into Carmon yet?" She asked with a knowing crinkle of her face.

"Unfortunately" He sighed loudly.

"Well you better watch out for chase then too" She walked back to her desk to continue riffling through files.

"Oh brother! Why the hell is everyone all of a sudden putting the ass on a firkin petastool." He yelled using elaborate hand gestures. _Shit now I'm going to have to deal with a pissed Cuddy._

Cuddys eyes grew large with rage.

"Oh you mean treating him like a person, opposed to the drug addicted jerk you seem to think of him as!" She took a deep breath and struggled to regain he administrative poseur, while still harnessing her intimidating stature.

"You listen to me Dr. Wilson and you listen good, you need to decide now what's important to you, because if you don't…I will be forced to ask you to leave before House wakes up, he can't go through you leaving again. You need to decide." Her voice took on an uncharacteristic shyness as she said the last part. "Because I have, and I'm NOT going to let you hurt what's important to me again." Her intent stare pierced into him, unrelenting, dissecting him molecule by molecule.

Wilson's shocked gawking was cut short as a loud beeping cut through the defining silence.

Cuddy looked down at her pager (that she specifically requested considering the resent crises of one of her doctors), and without another word sprinted (as fast as she could in heels) from her office. The young Doctor carefully and slowly walked to the desk that lay the fallen pager it read…

HOUSE. TROUBLE. HURRY!

Wilson fell to his knees

_What's important…What's true!_

* * *

Dun dun daaa! Hope you enjoyed my "welcome back" chapter


	9. Chapter 9

This is a pretty juicy chapter but there's an even better one almost done and coming so please continue reading thank you so much how haven't "jumped ship" on my story if you will. Please Read,Enjoy,Review

DON'T OWN HOUSE…it's a good thing for viewers that I don't

* * *

Chase idly stirred his black coffee watching it spin against the warm red glass, but his thoughts were far away, lost in the past…

"_House, what the hell are you doing sitting on the flour…in Wilsons office" Foreman asked annoyed. _

"_I see you brought the Aussi from the surgery, I'm surprised he wasn't too busy chasing kangaroos." House deflected. _

"_Look, Wilsons not coming back, he did what was best for him and left." _

"_No he took the easy way out and ran away" _

_The team looked between them with anticipation as if the two were in a heated battle. _

_Foreman's eyes darkened with rage as he starred on at his childish adversary, he drew his (hypothetical) sword, he knew right where to stab. _

"_Do you know why he left," the man said with all the coolness in the world. The rest of the team stood rigid knowing what was coming next. _

_House didn't want to hear it, "So what did we learn from the surgery?" _

_The blond doctor opened his mouth as to respond, before getting cut off by an eager Foreman. _

"_You killed his girlfriend," stab one. A stiffening silence fell over the room, the kind you feel on the coldest nights, the kind that makes the hair on your arms stand up, the kind that stirs in you marrow, and steals the air from your lungs. _

_House piercing blue orbs stared at the carpet, "I didn't…" _

"_Do you even care about what happened to Amber, what __**you**__ did to Amber?" Stab two. _

"_He left because your poison House, you kill everything in your path and you have no remorse, you know what I say…he left just in time." The finale lethal blow and Forman won. He didn't wait another second to see his fellow opponent, without a second glance he was out the room. The other three of the current team awkwardly stood for a few moments before trailing out. _

"_You can't stay here House…" _

"_Really cause that's what I thought I was doing, you British aren't very bright are you?" The older doctor snipped. Normally Chase would take pride in correcting him and insisting he was Australian, but he knew it was just a deflection. A few moments passed before House spoke again. _

"_So…this is what it's like…" Chase stared intently at the tiered man. _

_And in a voice barely audible he whispered, "To be alone…" _

"_House," Chase sighed, his former boss want the easiest person to work with butt in a lot of ways he looked up to him, he could relate to him on some level even. "Are you…ok?" he asked trying not to let his concern show for fear of the grey diagnostician rubbing it in his face. _

"_I've always really been alone. People can't live with poison." He let out a small humorouless chuckle, this wasn't one of his proud moments, he didn't like being this vulnerable, Chase picked up on this and headed for the door. He stopped in the door frame, and turned around, "House…" House looked up from the carpet for the first time since Foremen left, his eyes were haunting, so empty yet so full, burdened by the demines he's seen, the practiced mask tearing at the edges as the pain slowly swallowed his resolve. "House, you not alone," The blond doctor said with a small smile _

Chase was torn from his memories, by the shrill cry of his beeper. He let out an exasperated sigh. _Damn thing never gives me a moment of rest, _he thought grudgingly to himself as he reluctantly checked it. Without a second thought he was out his chair and on his way to House.

He ran down the hall, greeted by commotion. House always had a way of causing the nurses grief that was evident by the number of them crowding his room.

"What the hell's going on" He asked a concerned yet professional Cuddy in his flawless Australian accent.

"His fevers spiked at a 106, and he's delirious." She informed him as casually as she could as she stared down at his blue eyes full of fear, searching the room feverishly.

"Wilson!" House screeched. Chase turned around as if he could see the phantoms House was raving about in his delirium, as he turned around however he was greeted to the sight of a very real James Wilson in the flesh and blood looking on from the window.

"Wilson, don't get on the bus! Please don't let me die on the bus! Wilson!"

Wilson clenched his hand into a fist and started to turn away, just like last time, and hopefully for the last time, he could hear Houses please down the hall.

"Wilson please don't let me die! I'm sorry! Don't let me die!" House thrashed against the tight grips of the nurses.

Chase couldn't bear to watch it anymore, and he sure wasn't going to let Wilson just walk away either.

"Hey Wilson!" He shouted down the hall at the slowly fading figure.

"You walk away now, you're not coming back, I won't let you come back!" Anger shooting through his veins, poisoning his control.

"What, your girlfriends get you to nag on me too." He stopped in his tracks and by the time he turned around, a very angry blond doctor starring him in the face. He refused to be intimidated and stood his ground.

"He could die!" Chase seethed

"I still don't see how this affects me, besides im done listening to you and your annoying girlfriend"

And before he could say another word, a strong face connected with his jaw and sent him flying to the ground.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" Chase said victoriously.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the end is near please review I love to hear your thoughts


End file.
